It is known that provision is made for an in-cylinder fuel injection valve that serves to inject fuel into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine, and an in-passage fuel injection valve that serves to inject fuel into an intake passage (an intake port) of the internal combustion engine, wherein in cases where an abnormality is detected in which the temperature of an EGR gas becomes high, the rise in temperature of resin parts, etc., is suppressed by increasing the amount of fuel injection from the in-passage fuel injection valve, or the occurrence of knocking is suppressed by increasing the amount of fuel injection from the in-cylinder fuel injection valve (for example, refer to a first patent literature).